


The Demon's Dungeon

by mimpanda1012892



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Futa, Minotaur - Freeform, demon woman, demoness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimpanda1012892/pseuds/mimpanda1012892
Summary: Oren wakes up in a dungeon chained up and confused until a demoness has other plans for him, some he might not be prepared for.
Kudos: 2





	The Demon's Dungeon

Oren awoke feeling cold and his fur slightly dampened by the running water in the cracks of his cell, there was nothing but brick and stone and the occasional bones here and there. He could only imagine what type of horrendous beast lives in this castle, a large chained collar was tightened around his neck so he couldn't breath so good and one holding back both his arms; he couldn't break free even if he tried.  
He tried to get on his shaky knees to try and get a better look to his surroundings and try to plan an escape, it's nothing but dark and wet down here, there should atleast be a guard at the door! "how am i ever gonna get out of this mess.."  
His head bolted up along with his ears as he heard the steps of heels and the smell of ash and cinder he looked to the door of his cell to see a quite large woman, not just any woman but a demoness! She had long pointed ears with large round rubies on the end and her long curved horns behind her mess of beige hair. Large cat like green eyes piercing through Oren's baby blue ones. She made her presence very known by flapping her long silky bat-like wings to her side and strutting forward towards him, hips swaying side to side as to try and hypnotize him. Stopping right in front of him pointed heel barely stopping to a halt in front of his crotch.  
"what am i doing here?" glaring at her ears drawn back as he let's out a little snarl "let me out!"  
The Demoness let out a little chuckle and said "i don't think so~"  
bending down low she grabbed his collar chain and pulled him to be her height staring deeply into his eyes she says "i think i'm going to have so much fun with you~"  
She let go of his letting him fall to the concrete floor as she stood back and snapped her fingers once having all her clothing except her arm cuffs disappear.  
Oren's eyes went wide as he started face to face with her genitals, not of a woman but of a man's.  
"like what you see little bull?" grabbing her dick and stroking it gently in front of him. Oren tries to look away not wanting to subject himself to feeding into this demon's hunger. She grabbed him by his cheeks pinching them roughly till his teeth bared open and plunging her dick inside halfway before meeting the back of his throat.  
Oren hated it, the taste of charcoal and the smell of ash burning his nose and an odd iron after taste that would not leave his tongue as a thick liquid found it's way seeping down his throat, it slipped out of his mouth before she could go again she made him look into her deep emerald eyes and said "hush for now little bull, i'm only getting started"  
she pushed it completely down his throat not giving him time to even breath as she grabbed his hair twisting it through her long nails before gripping it tightly and his chin at an angle and her right heel lifted up to rest on his left shoulder as she forcefully face fucked him with drops of semen spurting out in every which way. " what a good boy you are to drink your mistresses cum." dropping her leg down and forcefully pulling out her dick with a wet 'pop', Oren's coughed cum from his mouth dripping haphazardly down each drop so hot it sizzled when it met the cold cement floor.  
He looked up to his mistresses to her pleasure she saw his face blushing dark shades of red, out of breath with his hair all tousled and cum dripping from between his nubby little tusks.  
"how cute, but i think it's time for your treat sweetie."  
She grabbed his collar pulling him to the middle of the room and onto his chest with his rear in the air, she bent down to her knees to lightly glide her long nails down his spine as he shivered at each vertebrae she places steaming hot kisses down his to his tail were she grabbed it roughly and held aside so she could lap her tongue over his hole getting it slick enough for her to fit her tongue in caressing the inside of him making him blush and squirm under her as he couldn't do anything to stop her wild hunger.  
she slid one of her legs up to her side as she rubbed her head over his tight entrance as she slowly slid into its tight heat  
Oren yelped at the intense pain from inside, it felt like hot knives stabbing him from behind over and over again and he couldn't help it, he layed him head down on him forearm, teeth bared together tightly as he tried to get used to the never ending pain inside of him.  
She grabbed his hips to get him to fall back onto hers after she continued thrusting harshly without remorse telling him "in time we'll meet little bull, our climax shall collide as one so you'll be mine forever~" She pumped into him faster and faster till he was clawing at the floor begging to be let go; because he 'couldn't take the heat'.  
''come on minotaur i know your kind can take much more than this!" she said as she lifted him up forcefully making him ride her dick as she licked his face with her long tongue and her hand reaching his own member stoking it vigorously putting him on edge to his climax as well as hers.  
"that's it little bull, cum for your mistress~" As he did just that, head falling back in ecstasy as he cried out a long weary moan as she shot her hot steaming cum into him getting the last of her seed inside him she pulled out and before he could relax she sunk her long fangs into his neck drawing a little bit of blood.  
"OW, what are you doing!"  
"marking my territory of course~" licking the remaining blood off her lips and swallowing she said "you're the first of my many prisoners i've had who has survived one of my romps."  
letting him down to his feet and unshackling him and kissing him on his neck greedily she says "I think i'm going to enjoy your company for now own"  
"listen I don't belong to anyon-  
"you do now~"  
"well i- uh- LISTEN I can't stay here in this cold dark dungeon! look at my fur it's all matted and sticky!"  
The Demoness brought a finger to her bottom lip and thought gingerly for a moment, " welllll, i guess i can let you roam free now, you do have my mark, so anytime i need you i can simply just call upon you and that delicious little cock of yours whenever i please~"  
Oren blushed madly , ashamed of his acts with a DEMON of all things. "deal"  
"BUT NO MORE BUTT STUFF!" rubbing his bum with his hands cautiously "it kind of hurt"  
"no promises, you are conversing with a demon of course~"  
"Alright alright alright, just send me home already! i miss my cushion."  
With a flick of her fingers and a puff of smoke Oren was laying on his large cushion back home all cleaned and spotless, "ahhh, much better~" he said as he lifted a small quilted blanket over his head to get ready for bed.  
Before he could drift off the feeling of warmth left him and he soon disappeared into a cloud of similar pink smoke and he was back on the cold concrete floor as he was before he left.  
"ready for round two?~"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it, I know it was short, and i got other stories to update and write down. But i hope you all liked this <3 
> 
> -Magnus


End file.
